Automated fluid container-filling apparatus have long been known, and provide efficient and economical means for the mass packaging of various consumer goods, including bottled beverages such as juice and milk.
In the container-filling industry, one common automated container-filling apparatus is the rotary or turret type machine, which operates to precisely fill a series of bottles from a common fluid supply via a plurality of valves.
Conventional turret-type container-filling apparatus most generally comprise an elevated fluid storage receptacle, or bowl, for holding a desired fluid to be dispensed into containers. The fluid storage receptacle may be in fluid communication with a larger supply of the fluid to be dispensed, so that the same may be refilled with fluid as necessary. A plurality of fluid-outlet openings are provided through the bottom wall of the fluid storage receptacle, arranged equidistant from both each other and the central axis of the receptacle. Each such opening is surrounded by a generally cylindrical metal collar depending from the storage receptacle. A fluid-dispensing valve is secured to the collar of each fluid outlet opening by any suitable means.
Generally speaking, the container-filling cycle in turret type fluid-dispensing apparatus comprises elevating an empty container from a position below each dispensing valve until a portion of the valve has entered the container, opening a fluid supply passage to permit the fluid to accumulate in the container while simultaneously evacuating air from the container, lowering the container and closing the fluid supply passage to cease filling the container with fluid. Exemplary turret-type fluid-dispensing machine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,038 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,264, both incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Several and varied valves are known for use in conjunction with the aforedescribed container-filling apparatus. One conventional fluid-dispensing valve, shown in FIGS. 1-4, incorporates a resilient, deformable bellows or diaphragm 10 to effect selective valve operation. The bellows-type valve most generally comprises a vent tube 20 and a nozzle 30 moveably interconnected by means of the bellows or diaphragm 10. Referring particularly to FIGS. 3 and 4, the vent tube 20 comprises an elongated, generally cylindrical rod, a portion of which extends upwardly into the fluid storage receptacle 40. An air passage (not shown) through the interior of the vent tube 10 functions to allow air to escape from the container being filled, and to evacuate that air to the storage receptacle 40. Exemplary vent tubes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,425, U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,264, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,593, which references are incorporated herein in their entirety.
Still referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, the vent tube 20 extends through a radially expanded cylindrical portion 21 defining a fluid passageway 22 therethrough for a fluid to be dispensed by the valve. An annular rim or flange 23 projecting radially outward from this cylindrical portion 21 is of similar dimensions to a corresponding flange 41 on the collar 42 of the storage receptacle 40. A clamp 50 is receivable over and captures the flanges 23 and 41 therein to secure the vent tube 20 to the storage receptacle 40, as shown in FIG. 3. A gasket 60 between the cylindrical portion 21 and collar 42 improves sealing efficiency.
At its lower-most end the vent tube 20 terminates in tip comprising a fluid dispensing passageway 24 and an air inlet port communicating with the air passage (not shown). This portion of the vent tube 20 is dimensioned to be slidingly received in the generally cylindrical, valve-actuating nozzle 30. A sealing O-ring 70 positioned in an annular groove 25 in the tip of the vent tube seals the valve against leakage in the closed position thereof, and further restrains the nozzle 30 against axial disengagement with respect to the vent tube 20. (FIG. 3.) Axial movement of the nozzle 30 relative to the vent tube 20 defines the opened (FIG. 2) and closed (FIG. 1) positions of the valve. Particularly, the valve is in an opened position when the nozzle 30 moves axially upwards along the shaft of the vent tube 20 to expose the fluid dispensing passageway 24 and the air inlet port (not shown); when the nozzle 30 is positioned over the fluid dispensing passageway 24, conversely, the valve is in the closed position.
Referring again to FIG. 3, the diaphragm or bellows 10 defines a passageway 11 therethrough for communicating the fluid to be dispensed from the storage receptacle 40 to the nozzle 30. The diaphragm 10 is a unitary element of a suitably resilient, deformable plastic, such as rubber, to thereby permit axially upward movement of the nozzle 30 towards the open position of the valve, while also serving to bias the nozzle 30 axially downwards towards the closed position of the valve. As shown, the diaphragm 10 is characterized by a generally conical central portion 12, as well as oppositely arranged first 13 and second 14 cylindrical sections. The interior dimensions of the first 13 and second 14 sections are adapted to receive therein the cylindrical portion 21 of the vent tube 20, and a portion of the nozzle 30, respectively, in a friction-fit relationship to define the assembled valve.
Sterility in fluid-dispensing is particularly important in relation to packaging consumables, such as milk, orange juice, and other beverages. Milk, for instance, is a carbohydrate source for bacteria. Because fluids are communicated through the valves during dispensing, the various valve components are inevitably exposed to, and become covered with, the dispensed fluid. It is consequently necessary to undertake routine maintenance and cleaning of the valve components. Particularly as to the conventional valve of FIGS. 1-4, daily cleaning of valve components is frequently necessary as the fluid being dispensed tends to migrate between the longitudinal sections of the valve components where they are in frictional engagement, such as between the diaphragm 10 and each of the nozzle 30 and vent tube 20. (See FIG. 3.) Without such routine maintenance, bacteria would rapidly thrive in such fluid deposits and compromise sterility.
Consequently, it would be efficient and economical to provide a fluid-dispensing valve that reduced the aforementioned fluid contamination of valve components, as well as the consequent need for frequent, typically daily, valve cleaning.